The co-pending U.S. patent applications and related U.S. Patents listed in the "Related Applications and Patents" section of this specification present the current trend in inexpensive underwater housings. However this technology has failed to completely meet the needs of the sport diving industry for an inexpensive, single use camera combined with an integral flash or permit its use with the current influx of single use cameras and cameras without power winding means short of the costly and failure prone method comprised of a rotating shaft and water-proof bushing.